


What'll Come to Be

by AlliAnnLopes



Series: Hollywood Heartthrobs [3]
Category: Hollywood U: Rising Star
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-02
Updated: 2015-06-02
Packaged: 2018-04-02 13:46:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4062193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlliAnnLopes/pseuds/AlliAnnLopes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hollywood can be a cruel place, especially if you have secrets. Thomas isn't sure if he can handle the cat being out of the bag prematurely.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What'll Come to Be

Saying that Thomas was having a bad day was a total understatement.

First off, he sleeps through his alarm and wakes up half an hour late. Traffic on the freeway is bumper to bumper, and he’s in such a rush that he forgets his morning coffee.

Once he actually gets to his office, Priya is there as per usual. Their morning conversation actually goes swimmingly until Priya starts talking about his relationship with Chris, which supposedly wasn’t out to the public yet. Thomas is confused until Priya shows him the latest issue of a well-known tabloid. He and Chris are on the cover; it’s a candid shot of them strolling down Rodeo Drive.

Now the secret is out.

Thomas is floored and speechless before Priya walks away.

When Thomas gets to his first lecture, the students are silent for once.

…that is, until his lecture actually begins.

“Today’s lecture,” Thomas begins, “is LGBTQ representation in media.” He clears his throat softly. “Throughout Hollywood history, representation in any form of media. Even though we are better now with it than we were even ten years ago, we still live in a country where not all gay and lesbian couples can marry in every state. We also, upon unspoken habit, tend to criticize a lot of these couples in Hollywood as well.”

At this point, someone mentions his newly-outed relationship with Chris, and the class immediately starts asking questions, which eventually lead to accusations that he’s pushing his own agenda with the lesson and being called horrible names that are not eligible to be repeated.

His entire day and early afternoon of lectures goes like this, and just before his final lecture at two o’clock, he spends his lunch break in tears as he sits in his office.

The final lecture goes just as horribly as the others before, and when all of his students are gone, Thomas breaks down in tears again for a few minutes, leaning his head on his crossed arms supported by his desk.

Just on the other side of the wall, Thomas hears the piano in the adjacent auditorium softly being played. A voice joins the piano soon enough.

**I’ve been alone**

Thomas perks up his ears. “Chris?”

**Surrounded by darkness**   
**I’ve seen how heartless**   
**The world can be**

Slowly, Thomas gets up out of his chair, wipes away a few tears, and makes his way to the backstage door via the lecture hall.

**And I’ve seen you crying**   
**You felt like it’s hopeless**   
**I’ll always do my best**   
**To make you see**

Thomas weaves through the dozens of equipment and eventually peeks out behind a curtain to see Chris, singing and playing the piano with his back turned toward him.

**Baby, you’re not alone**   
**‘Cause you’re here with me**   
**And nothing’s ever gonna bring us down**   
**'Cause nothing can keep me from lovin’ you**   
**And you know it’s true**   
**It don’t matter what’ll come to be**   
**Our love is all we need to make it through**

Not wanting to be noticed, Thomas slowly walked up behind Chris.

**Now I know it ain’t easy**   
**But it ain’t hard trying**   
**Every time I see you smiling**   
**And I feel you so close to me**   
**And you tell me:**

In one swift motion, Thomas slides next to Chris, playing an octave lower than he was and taking over the second chorus. 

**Baby, you’re not alone**   
**'Cause you’re here with me**   
**And nothing’s ever gonna bring us down**   
**'Cause nothing can keep me from lovin’ you**   
**And you know it’s true**   
**It don’t matter what’ll come to be**   
**Our love is all we need to make it through**

Chrischuckles, playfully pushing Thomas aside as he plays and sings the first part of the bridge.

**I still have trouble**   
**I trip and stumble**   
**Trying to make sense of things sometimes**

Thomas smiles and playfully pushes Chris aside, finishing the bridge.

**I look for reasons**   
**But I don’t need 'em**   
**All I need is to look in your eyes**

Both their voices and both sets of hands reunite to finish the song together.

**And I realize**

**Baby, I’m not alone**   
**'Cause you’re here with me**   
**And nothing’s ever gonna take us down**   
**'Cause nothing can keep me from lovin’ you**   
**And you know it’s true**   
**It don’t matter what’ll come to be**   
**Our love is all we need to make it through**

**Oh, 'cause you’re here with me**   
**And nothing’s ever gonna bring us down**   
**Cause nothing, nothing, nothing**   
**Can keep me from lovin’ you**   
**And you know it’s true**   
**It don’t matter what’ll come to be**   
**You know our love is all we need**

**Our love is all we need**   
**To make it through**

The second the song is over, Chris wraps an arm around Thomas. “I heard you were having a crappy day.”

Sighing, Thomas puts his head on Chris’s shoulder. “Unfortunately… They outed us.”

“I know… but it doesn’t matter. We’re out in the public eye now, but it doesn’t change who or what we are. Everything’s going to be fine, okay?”

Wrapping an arm around Chris, Thomas nods.

Chris pulls Thomas closer. “Feel better?”

Thomas nods again. “A bit better, yes.”

Smiling, Chris pulls Thomas up to look at him face-to-face before pulling him in for a long and gentle kiss.

Of course, Thomas melts into it like always.

Chris pulls away, a soft smile still on his face. “Come on, let’s go home.”

**Author's Note:**

> The song used in this story is "Not Alone" by Darren Criss.


End file.
